Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to field of display technique, and in particular to liquid crystal display control method and system, and a display device.
Description of the Related Art
With the development of liquid crystal display technique, a liquid crystal display device such as a liquid crystal television is used widely, and the size thereof becomes larger, which provides new visual enjoyment to users.
The liquid crystal display device is a passive display device using a backlight source, power consumption of which has a highest ratio in whole power consumption of the liquid crystal display device. For a direct-light type backlight source, in order to reduce the power consumption, a display panel is generally divided into a plurality of regions, and brightness of the backlight source in each region is controlled by analyzing display signals to realize a reduction in the power consumption of the liquid crystal display device.
However, a size of a single divided region is much larger than one pixel of the liquid crystal display panel and distribution of light in the single divided region is not uniform. Further, after dividing the display panel into regions, brightness of one region is affected not only by a light source directly below the one region but also by light sources below eight adjacent regions therearound, as shown in FIG. 1. Therefore, controlling brightness in each region by existing region control methods for backlight sources based on a predetermined value may cause a large difference in brightness between adjacent regions, thereby affecting user's viewing.